


Moonlit Lot

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angels, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, ignorance, life and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On that day a thousand years ago he had been enchanted with so many wonders. A thousand years later he wishes for the same but some groundhogs (metaphorically) can't keep out of their business. They take her away from him. His precious living light, and is left alone in deaths grinning shadow. ( Again I'm bad at summaries )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Lot

**Author's Note:**

> So two things inspired this story. 1)My friend's oc idea's things & 2)A rp chatroom I was in and I was like "imma make a story of this ship yes" So thank you guys for inspiring me to write this!! :3 And without further ado:

That night, that very night was still. The wind stood in silence and the two came face to face in a meeting that shouldn't have been. Yet somehow someway it didn't even shake the earth in the slightest. All of the street lights were off and the full moons light cast its gaze upon the empty parking area. The cement was cracked from years of weathering and small pieces lay scattered across the ground. 

"You're more beautiful than I ever imagined." 

"This is only a mirror image of what I would look like if human. My real form is.. intimidating."

Life had finally found him, her soul mate death. Or as they went by human names it would be Gilbert and Isabel.

"As is mine," The Spaniard said floating down to stand on the crunchy cemented ground. 

"It's been so long since I've seen you, my precious life." 

Gilbert moved forward, the small peebles merely shaking as if it'd been by wind. Gilbert's form was less solid than Isabels form so his feet were merely faded into the air making him look as if he were floating. 

The two joined hands and smiled. Around a thousand years ago, the last time they had met, they're hands had touched a moment before a great burst of electricity hit and shocked then away from one another. Looking into his eyes, those precious red rubys shining, Isabel grinned. They stayed there a moment, looking into each others eyes. 

"We don't have all the time in the world, but I'm glad to see you," glancing up at the moon Gil sighs, "they're almost out of line."

"The angels will be able to find me then.."

Isabel leans into Gils chest hugging him needing and lovingly. Gilbert holds her a moment before chuckling slightly as she nuzzles him. This girl was usually so laid back yet so powerful at heart. Gilbert on the other hand tended to worry about things more often and was a big softy at heart. 

Isabel pulled away from his chest to look up into his eyes. Slowly they came close to gently press their lips together. The action caused a burst of electricity to surge through the air, making them back away from one another in pain. The street lights flicked on simultaneously lighting area further. The lot wasn't the largest thing, but it was large enough. A single broken down car sat at the far end of the lot, it had a white cloth hanging from the rusty antenna. 

They exchanged amused, yet almost sad looks. 

"Gilbert I-"

_BAM_ .

A loud, shot gun like sound wavered the air. Like the snap of the fingers, life, Isabel was gone from the lot. Gilbert had visibly flinched at the noise and was surprised to see that she was gone. However, in her place was an angel. It was obviously a man, he had long hair that was tied in a pony tail of sorts. He was in a Chinese looking outfit from what the Prussian could tell. Gilbert could see his wings better than any part of him. They were beautiful, but not as breath taking as who had been there before the angel. The man looked angry at Gilbert, and he bet he was.

"You don't need to be coming around mother any longer, if you two continue this nonsense you'll destroy us, the humans, and the dead." He informed.

"Where- what did you do with Isabel!"

"I assure you she is safe, I could never hurt her. I am Yao. I've been assigned the task of keeping the two of you apart every thousand years when planets align. Come near mother again, and I promise you wish you were dead."

Gilbert scoffed, as if he hadn't heard that one before. But as quick as he came the angel was gone. The clouds seemed to blanket the moon so, as the street lights went out one by one, the lot was empty, cold, and most of all dark.

Looking down at his whispy hands, Gilbert frowned feeling his heart clench. His whole life was shrouded by darkness, all of it, and along came this light that burst his world open. She had shown him there had been more to life than inevitable death. There was more than greed and sad tears given for ones who passed. It was his light, and those angels had taken it. 

Not letting his tears fall Gilbert cracked a grinning smirk. 

"Heh, silly angels, scared of their own shadow."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is how I'm kicking off February you guys!!! I'm making a special fic for Valentine's day already~ And I may continue this one later if I can remember/motivate myself idk. I hope you enjoyed this! Peace out!


End file.
